Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a servo controller used in a machine tool having a feed axis driven by a servo motor.
Related Art
Conventionally, in a servo controller, a technology of automating a procedure of modeling machine characteristics is known. Patent Document 1, for example, discloses this type of technology. Patent Document 1 describes a model determining method of giving a transfer function of so-called test mode analysis in advance and automatically determining one rigid body mode and a number of resonance modes in a technology of providing a scheme for fitting machine characteristics to an N-inertia system. There are many examples of technologies related to a method for estimating such a transfer function.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2003-79174